


Misfits/Gay Baby Gang ship one shots

by Lettuce_doot



Category: The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 04:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lettuce_doot/pseuds/Lettuce_doot
Summary: As I make more one shots more relationships will be added my dude, dudets and thudes.





	Misfits/Gay Baby Gang ship one shots

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the song Prom Queen by Beach Bunny and a High School au. Angst but ends in fluff!

_Shut up_   
_Count your calories_   
_I never looked good in mom jeans_

Eric looked down at the box of cereal in his hands, reading all the ingredients and calories his possible breakfast contained. It was too many for him. He was on a diet after all. Listening to the voice inside his head, he slid the box back onto the shelf in the kitchen, greeting his mother as she walked in, heading to the coffee maker after giving her son a good morning hug. Eric looked at himself one finale time in his mirror, his eyes traveling down to his legs, more importantly his thighs. He hated how he looked in jeans. They always fit just right and he felt gross and fat in them. Sadly, jeans were the only day pants he owned. He shakily grabbed his back pack and headed on his way to school

_Wish I was like you_   
_Blue-eyed blondie, perfect body_

On his arrival to the school gates, his eyes instantly locked onto a tall blonde standing not too far away from himself. Cameron. Aka one of Eric's best friends and the same guy Eric had been crushing on since Middle School. Eric thought Cam looked perfect; tall, muscular but not visibly ripped, short blonde hair and dull soft blue eyes. His features were a perfect balance of soft and chiseled in Eric's opinion at least.

_Maybe I should try harder_   
_You should lower your expectations_

Eric sat next to Cam at lunch, listening to the taller ramble on. The shooter's attention was caught when he noticed Cam talking about his ideal date. Eric listened intensely at this, not breaking eye contact for even a second. Everything Cam described, from his ideal significant other to date where things Eric couldn't live up to. Or at least that's what he thought. Maybe if....maybe if he had spent more time with Cameron instead of getting scared by his own feelings and distancing himself over their seventh grade summer, Cameron would be describing him.

_I'm no quick-curl barbie_   
_I was never cut out for prom queen_   
_If I get more pretty, do you think he will like me?_

Eric always told himself he couldn't look nice. This was proven when his friends had some how convinced him to try for home coming court and to no surprise to Eric, he didn't even make it to the second rounds of votes, which ended up making Eric chicken out last minute, causing him a panic attack and staying home instead of going to home coming. But even worse, Cam for some reason stayed with Eric, losing his spot as the Freshman Home Coming King.

_Disect my insecurities_   
_I'm a defect, surgical project_

Eric sat in Mason's room, nervously scratching at the back of his neck, a tick of some kind he had and hated. Mason kept telling him he needed to stop saying all these bad things about himself. That somehow Eric didn't see the same person that all his other friends saw. The Red dyed hair boy kept shooting down all Eric's bad remarks about himself, telling him he was fine the way he was.

_It's getting hard to breathe_   
_there's plastic wrap in my cheeks_

Eric trembled in the bathroom stall, looking down at his hands, feeling like his mouth was filled with plastic, as if he was choking but there was nothing there; a panic attack. Eric was too used to these now. He shuddered and let out another chocked sob, hoping to some kind of higher power that no one heard him, until he heard Cameron's voice. Eric opened the stall and Cam ran to him and scooped him into a hug, softly speaking to calm him down, which to others surprise, always helped Eric. The shorter relaxed his tensed up muscles and enjoyed the hug. 'if only it could be like this all the time'

_Maybe I should try harder_   
_You should lower your beauty standards_

Eric sighed. Cam was now obsessed with some guy he kept describing as perfect. Something Eric was convinced he wasn't. Somehow, to everyone even Cam's surprise, Eric had no idea it was him Cam was talking about. Curly dark brown hair, chocolate, slightly green tinted eyes, short, and in Cam's opinion, perfect inbetween of skinny and chubby.

_I'm no quick-curl barbie_   
_I was never cut out for prom queen_

To Eric's disappointment, it was Home Coming season again. Cam was convinced to run again since he basically ditched Home coming to help Eric. Cam only complained so the guys would get off his back but said he would only do it if Eric did as well. Eric only responded with a soft no, refusing to go through freshman year all over again. Even so, Cam surprisingly got him to at least go to Home Coming, just enjoying the night with each other since Cam had said, he would only try if Eric did.

_If I'm pretty, will you like me?_   
_They say beauty makes boys happy_

Eric looked at himself in the mirror, the button down crisp and wrinkle free, the dull, worn red tie reaching his waist, just under the button of his slacks. He fiddled with his hair, the curls annoying him to no end. The only thought that ran through his head were just the same sentence re worded everytime: will cam think I'm pretty? Will he like my outfit?

_Iv'e been starving myself_   
_, carving skin until my bones are showing_

After they left the dance, Cam drove him and Eric to a still open Denny's for some late night food. They sat at a table and ordered drinks; a soda for Cam and Eric just got water. When it came to orders, Eric had simply said he wasn't hungry which in turn, worried cam.

"Eric you can't keep doing this. I haven't said anything because I thought you'd come out and say it on your own but I see that I need to step in. You have to stop starving yourself. It's not healthy and it hurts me to see you get weaker everyday."

"I'm....I'm not starving mysel-"

"don't start that shit I know you are. Eric please. "

"OK Cam I'm starving myself! Happy? I'm doing it because I'm disgusting and fat and I need to be skinny to be pretty, to be accepted."

"No you don't. You're beautiful on you're own"

_Teach me how to be okay_   
_I don't wanna downplay my emotions_

Ever since the confrontation, Eric's emotions were in a swirl of confusion. He felt himself falling for the taller faster and faster and he hated it. Did he? He couldn't tell anymore. But he did know, he loved Cameron with all his heart. He could keep lying to himself or Cam any longer. But.....he didn't want to be rejected. He did know what to do anymore.

_They say beauty is vain_   
_You'll only be happy if you look a certain way_

Eric looked at himself in the mirror. Jeans and a t-shirt. They looked...OK on him. He had slowly started to see himself in a better light. He still didn't eat as much as he should but, baby steps. Smiling to himself, he pulled out his phone, going to Cam's contact and checking to see if he was here yet. To Eric's delight, the tall blonde was waiting in his car right outside the house. Eric dashed outside, shooting his mom a quick goodbye and getting in, sitting next to Cam.

_I wanna be okay_

"I love you Eric"

_I wanna be okay_

"I love you too Cameron. "


End file.
